Forgotten
by artificialGenius
Summary: Your name is Artemis Fowl the Second and you do not know who these people are. Takes place after the Last Guardian, so do NOT read it until you've finished the Last Guardian. I mean it. It's pretty much one big spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just finished the Last Guardian last night and I think I have more inspiration for Artemis Fowl fanworks, especially fanfiction, than I ever had before. You may want to expect lots of fics from me. Maybe I'll even write a multi-chaptered fanfiction instead of these short one-shots.

Thanks to triforcekitty for beta-reading, though she usually beta reads all my fanfiction (sorry for forgetting to mention it before).

I would like to say that this story is not interactive and it is not Reader/Canon or any other sort of interactive-style stories. The writing style may be based from something that is interactive to an extent (Homestuck) but it itself is not interactive nor is it intended to be in any way.

* * *

**Series:** _Artemis Fowl_

**Genre:** Drama/Family

**Rating:** K+

**Character:** Artemis Fowl II

**Length:** 211 words

If you ignored the description and are still going to read this without having read the Last Guardian, you must not care at all about spoilers.

* * *

Your name is Artemis Fowl the Second. You do not know Artemis Fowl the First, but you can only hope he is a great man, considering that you _are_ named after him and all.

You woke up on a bed of roses yesterday surrounded by a centaur, a large man, and a short woman. They seemed to know you, but you had no recollection of them (actually, you had no recollection of anything but your name, but that's beside the point). You were afraid of them initially; now you are quite fond of them (though you aren't sure why). It may have to do with the fact that they were, apparently, your best friends. You still only have vague memories of the life the woman, Holly, had been telling you about, so you do not know for sure if she's lying or not.

The man, Butler, said you would be able to see the man and woman who are apparently your parents today. They had been on a trip but now had managed to come back to where you are staying (which is supposedly Fowl Manor). You aren't sure how you feel about this. They will probably expect you to love them, though you do not even know them at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I had hoped to finish this yesterday (in order to have uploaded it exactly a week from when I uploaded the first chapter) but that didn't happen. At least I got it pretty close and am actually uploading it? It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm pretty happy with it.

* * *

**Series:** _Artemis Fowl_

**Genre:** Drama/Family

**Rating:** K+

**Character:** Artemis Fowl II

**Length:** 363 words

* * *

Your name is Artemis Fowl the Second and today you are going to meet Artemis Fowl the First and Angeline Fowl. He is your father and she is your mother, though you do not know them. You used to know them and Butler and Juliet and Myles and Beckett and Holly and all of these other people, but that version of you does not exist now.

You are nervous about meeting them, as you do not know if they have been informed that their beloved son has forgotten them completely. You look up at Butler, your bodyguard, and ask him if they have been informed. "I told them that you didn't remember, but that you had been told about them by Holly and me," he says, patting your shoulder. "They were upset about it, but they understand. We haven't told them why, just that it was a long story and we would have to explain it all to them when they got here." You don't say anything; you just nod.

You wait in the living room in silence for a while longer until finally you hear their car pull in. Butler pats you on the shoulder again and gets up to open the door for them. They come in and sit opposite you; Butler leaves.

Artemis Fowl the First speaks first: "Artemis, we know that you have amnesia, and we just want you to know that we still love you, no matter what, and that we'll try to help you remember." Angeline is crying. You just nod, not knowing what to say, until something – something about Angeline's face, or how Artemis the First is sitting, or _something_ – sparks something in your mind. That little spark began to get larger and larger, and your vague memories of them and your friends became clearer and clearer.

"Mother?" you say, quietly. The word feels odd coming out of your mouth.

"Arty?" she whispers back quietly, a smile slowly growing on her face.

Your father looks at you and you smile, a bit nervously because you're not sure what to do now. Your mother gets up and moves to hug you, and you reach out to her.


End file.
